


Day 20: Your Own Kink (Exhibitionism)

by Venusdoom3



Series: 30 Day Stucky Porn Challenge [20]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Couch Sex, Exhibitionism, Kinky Steve Rogers, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Voyeur Sam Wilson, Voyeur Scott Lang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: "You know," Steve said, turning pink but holding Bucky's gaze. "What we talked about."Raising his eyebrows, Bucky gaped at him. "Oh, you mean – oh! You really wanna do it?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Totally unbeta'd, as I need to get my ass to bed but couldn't NOT post this for you lovelies. <3
> 
> I was totally kidding about not being able to decide what kink to use, by the way. I've been looking forward to this one since the beginning. ;)
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://venusdoom3.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> 1\. ~~Naked cuddles~~  
>  2\. ~~Naked kissing~~  
>  3\. ~~Masturbation~~  
>  4\. ~~Blowjob~~  
>  5\. ~~Clothed getting off~~  
>  6\. ~~First time~~  
>  7\. ~~Half dressed~~  
>  8\. ~~Skype/Facetime sex~~  
>  9\. ~~Against the wall~~  
>  10\. ~~Doggy style~~  
>  11\. ~~Caught/walked in on~~  
>  12\. ~~Fingering~~  
>  13\. ~~Rimming~~  
>  14\. ~~69~~  
>  15\. ~~Sweet and passionate~~  
>  16\. ~~Public sex~~  
>  17\. ~~On the floor~~  
>  18\. ~~Lazy morning sex~~  
>  19\. ~~Outdoors~~  
>  20\. ~~Your own kink~~  
>  21\. Shower sex  
> 22\. On the desk  
> 23\. Trying a new position  
> 24\. Loud sex  
> 25\. With Toys  
> 26\. Can't make a sound  
> 27\. Rough (biting, scratching, etc.)  
> 28\. Role playing  
> 29\. With food  
> 30\. Whatever pleases you

** Day 20: Your Own Kink (Exhibitionism) **

"So, uh… how do you feel about tonight?"

Bucky looks up from his book, momentarily confused. "For what?"

"You know," Steve said, turning pink but holding Bucky's gaze. "What we talked about."

Raising his eyebrows, Bucky gaped at him. "Oh, you mean – oh! You really wanna do it?"

"'Course I do." Steve curled up on the couch next to him, resting one large, warm hand on Bucky's upper thigh and smiling when Bucky swallowed loudly at the touch. "I was just texting with Sam, and he said he and Scott are hanging out right now—"

"—playing X-Box, of course."

"Yeah. I still don't understand the appeal, but I guess blowing zombies' heads off beats fighting real-life aliens. So anyway, I thought we could ask them to come up later for a movie, and we'd have the lights low and get 'em a little drunk, and… well."

Bucky grinned, leaning into Steve and kissing his forehead. "You and your filthy mind, Steve Rogers. All sweet and innocent on the outside… you con man."

Steve blushed again. "You like it."

"I fuckin' _love_ it."

A couple of hours later, after dinner was eaten and cleaned up and their guests for the evening had arrived, Steve and Bucky curled up on the couch together, so close they took up the space of only one large man rather than two. Sam sat on the other end of the couch, and next to him in an overstuffed armchair sat Scott; each of them held a glass of red wine that Bucky had topped off a couple of times before the four of them were even a half hour into their movie of choice. Sam and Scott were boisterous, as usual, their banter enhanced by the wine, and Bucky kept an eye on them, waiting for them to attain the perfect level of tipsiness for what he and Steve had planned.

The week before, Bucky had overheard Scott and Sam – who, he and Steve had noticed, had been spending an awful lot of time together – having a hushed conversation he was clearly never meant to hear, and once he shared its particulars with Steve, neither of them had been able to get it off their minds.

 _"Fucking_ hell _, they're hot together." That was Scott._

_Sam's reply was equally avid. "Oh my God, yes, and I never thought I'd say that about a couple of dudes."_

_"I've been a little in love with both of them since fifth grade social studies," Scott admitted with a chuckle. "The supposedly fraternal bond between Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes… yeah, right. I wrote an essay in my senior year explaining why I thought they were a hell of a lot more than friends. I got a D."_

_Sam laughed. "You should take the essay back to your teacher and have it rechecked."_

_"I'd rather take him a video of the two of them fucking and make him watch it."_

_"Goddamn." Sam sighed. "What I wouldn't give to be the cameraman. I've overheard them a couple times, and it was_ hot _."_

 _"You_ did _? Seriously?"_

_"Uh-huh. I crashed on their couch for a couple nights while my place was being painted. I didn't get to sleep till after two in the morning both nights from all the noise, and they started before midnight. If they ever wondered why I was showering in the middle of the night, they never asked."_

_Scott moaned. "If I ever got the opportunity to be a fly on their bedroom wall, I'd probably never stop jerking off."_

Steve, who had always been a kinky little shit but had gotten ten times worse since waking up in the internet age, was all about making it happen. He was the one who talked Bucky into it and not the other way around, although no one would likely believe it if Bucky told them so.

And here they were, on the cusp of making Steve's latest deliciously filthy fantasy come true.

"Be right back," Steve murmured into Bucky's ear, pushing himself off the couch and heading for the kitchen. He opened a fresh bottle of pinot noir, took a few steadying breaths, and returned to the living room, lowering the lights as he did.

"Thanks, man," Scott said with enthusiasm as Steve poured more wine into his glass, looking a little stunned at the promise-laden smile Steve gave him before turning to Sam and repeating the process.

"Atta boy, Cap."

Steve licked a splash of wine off his wrist, eyes locked with Sam's, before setting the bottle on the coffee table and returning to adhere himself to Bucky's side. "Showtime," Bucky whispered, staring into Steve's wide, chaotic eyes. "You sure about this, babe?"

Steve didn't answer verbally; instead, he slid a hand behind Bucky's neck and crushed their mouths together. Bucky gasped a little against his lips, stabilizing himself by clutching Steve's bulging bicep beneath the sleeve of his skintight white t-shirt. It was easy to lose themselves in the kiss; they usually did, but this time, buzzing in the back of their minds was the knowledge that they had a potential audience just feet away.

"Damn." Sam cursed softly, and Steve smirked into the kiss, ratcheting up the intensity and leading Bucky to reciprocate. When Bucky's hand slid from Steve's arm to his chest, Steve growled against his mouth and grabbed a gentle handful of Bucky's long hair, tugging just hard enough to draw a hitching whimper from his lover's throat.

"Holy shit," Scott breathed.

Even more turned on by being watched than he anticipated, Steve wanted to shred Bucky's clothes off his body and ravage him right then and there, but he took a deep breath instead, releasing Bucky's lips just long enough to straddle his lap and then recapturing his mouth twice as passionately. Bucky's hands came to rest on Steve's lower back, toying with the hem of his t-shirt before sliding beneath, and Steve sighed, grinding his crotch against Bucky's.

"Uh," Sam said, shifting his weight at the other end of the couch, "maybe we should go…?"

Steve and Bucky turned their heads as if synchronized, both smiling darkly at their stunned visitors. "Don't leave," Steve said, tipping his head to the side as Bucky's mouth slid to his neck, sucking lightly. "We want you to stay. The movie's not even over yet."

"Yeah." Bucky barely lifted his head, mumbling into Steve's spit-dampened skin. "Don't you guys wanna keep watchin'?"

"Fuuuck." Scott's eyes were enormous. They all knew they weren't talking about the movie anymore.

Sam's mouth hung open, and he seemed uncharacteristically speechless, simply nodding.

"Good." Steve mouthed wet kisses along Bucky's jaw. "It'd be a shame to stop watching before it's over."

As Bucky stripped Steve's t-shirt over his head, Sam found his voice. "Fuck _yes_ it would."

With his hands on Steve's waist, Bucky guided him to rise to his knees, still straddling Bucky's lap, which put him at the perfect height for Bucky to kiss and lick his way across Steve's chest, making him squirm by nibbling at all the right places. Steve watched, lips parted, as Bucky continued down his sternum to his tense abs, his fingers falling to Steve's waistband and pulling open his button fly with the flick of his wrist. Three men groaned at once, and Bucky grinned widely, glancing up at Steve's face as he palmed Steve's dick through the exposed front of his briefs.

A low whimper came from one of the men further down the couch, but Steve's was louder, his hips pushing into Bucky's hand. "Fuck, you're so hard, baby," Bucky murmured, stroking Steve's thick cock in its cotton confines, and Steve nodded, eyes half lidded, licking his lips. Kissing Steve's stomach again, Bucky slid both hands down the back of his briefs, pushing them halfway down Steve's ass.

"Jesus Christ," Scott whispered, and Steve looked over to find him at the literal edge of his seat, gripping Sam's shoulder with one hand. They were both wide-eyed and gaping, staring shamelessly at Bucky's hands kneading Steve's ass.

"You want me in this beautiful ass, sugar?" Bucky murmured, his lips brushing Steve's belly.

Steve nodded, breathless. "But first I want you out of that shirt."

Bucky grabbed the back of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it into Sam's lap with a smirk, and Steve licked the pads of his thumb and forefinger and reached down to roll one of Bucky's nipples between them. With a hiss, Bucky arched his back, sliding his fingers just beneath the waistband of Steve's underwear and looking up at Steve's flushed face for permission.

"Yeah, sweetheart," Steve growled, "lemme see you suck my cock."

Sam let out a soft, hitching moan, and Scott muttered another curse, along with something that sounded like _Is this real life?_ Bucky merely gave Steve a filthy grin, moving at an agonizing pace as he lifted the elastic away from Steve's skin and pulled it downward. As soon as he freed the flushed head of Steve's cock, he dove in to surround it with his lips, humming with pleasure as his tongue swirled around the smooth flesh of the head and down the thick, heavily veined shaft as he revealed it inch by inch. The only sound in the room was panting from three of its occupants and heavy breathing interspersed with heated slurping from its fourth as Bucky took his time exploring with his lips and tongue.

"Oh, fuck," Steve sighed, cupping Bucky's cheek, and Bucky opened his eyes to meet Steve's up the length of Steve's body. With his metal hand, Bucky reached toward the end table and made a grabby-hand gesture, and Steve, with a better vantage point, retrieved the bottle they had strategically placed there before their guests arrived. Nothing more needed to be said; Steve stood and stripped off his pants and briefs before climbing back on top of Bucky. He uncapped the bottle and drizzled a good amount of the clear gel over the fingers of Bucky's right hand, and Bucky, his mouth still worshipping Steve's dick, reached behind Steve to slick his entrance with just a little less care than he usually would.

No matter, though; Steve took Bucky's fingers as beautifully as he always did, his tight hole relaxing around the sweetly probing digits, Steve's soft grunts sharpening as Bucky's lips tightened around his cock on the upstroke before he pulled off, panting. "Should we show these boys what a slut you are for my dick?" Bucky purred, and this time, the groan from Sam and Scott was much louder than Steve's.

"Absolutely," Steve said with a smirk, unbuttoning and unzipping Bucky's jeans and managing to work them down his hips without Bucky removing his fingers from within him. As he often didn't, Bucky wasn't wearing underwear, and once Steve liberated it from the tight denim that restrained it, Bucky's heavy cock rested, hard and ready and drooling, against his belly. Steve wrapped his fingers around it and gave it a couple of strokes, staring into Bucky's eyes, before he bent down and claimed Bucky's mouth in a kiss.

"Ride it, baby," Bucky whispered, sliding his fingers free and clutching Steve's hips in both hands; Steve steadied Bucky's cock with one hand and pressed himself onto its tip, holding his breath until its thick head cleared his rim and then giving a shaky sigh as he inched his way down until his ass rested on Bucky's thighs.

Steve made a low sound through his clenched teeth, his chest heaving as his hands fluttered to rest on Bucky's shoulders. "So fucking deep," he managed, his eyes rolling when he tried to open them.

"This is the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen," Scott hissed, still grasping Sam's shoulder with one hand while the other pressed hard against the crotch of his jeans.

"Uh-huh," Sam breathed. "I'm just about ready to come in my pants here."

A strained smile touching his full lips, Steve lifted himself about halfway before sinking back onto Bucky's cock, and Bucky sighed, fingers digging into Steve's hips. "God, Stevie," he said, his voice strangled.

"Mmm," came Steve's reply as he rose and fell again and again, slowly at first and then speeding as he found a graceful rhythm, Bucky's powerful thighs flexing as he raised his hips to meet Steve with every thrust.

"God fucking damn," Sam choked out.

Scott sounded as if he had forgotten how to breathe. "Holy shit…"

Steve grew louder as their movements intensified, his skin flushed and his lips swollen, and Bucky dragged him down for a sloppy, hurried kiss. "You're amazing," he growled into Steve's mouth. "You're gonna make me come, baby – don't stop."

"Oh, God, Buck!" Steve cried, riding Bucky harder, his fingertips digging white crescents into Bucky's shoulders. "Just another minute, please, please…"

Bucky made a low, desperate sound, visibly tensing, and gripped Steve's cock in his metal hand, giving only two rough strokes before Steve's body bowed inward, a long, wavering cry bursting from his lungs, spurting ropes of seemingly endless thick white fluid over Bucky's chest. The movement of Steve's hips grew erratic until Bucky gripped them, holding Steve in place while Bucky pounded up into him with bruising force, Steve's waning cries buried by Bucky's harsh groans. Spent, they collapsed against each other, mouths pressed together but too fucked out to do much more than share breath.

After a few moments, Steve pulled back and looked over at Sam and Scott, who both sat riveted in place, flushed and breathless. Scott's hand had slid from Sam's shoulder, now clutching Sam's hand where it rested against his chest; _Interesting,_ Steve thought, a slow grin spreading across his face.

"Almost forgot you guys were here," he said with a laugh, and Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's middle, nodding in blissful agreement.

"Yeah," Sam managed, "I could see why."

"Jesus _Christ_ ," Scott added, licking his lips, his eyes wild as they raked unabashedly over the sweaty, entwined lovers in front of them. "That was the hottest fucking thing I ever saw, I swear to God."

Bucky hummed against Steve's throat, smiling. "Hope we gave you some ideas."

Scott laughed, sounding a little hysterical. "As a matter of fact…"

Rising to his feet, Sam looked from the sated pile of Bucky and Steve on one side to Scott on the other, eyes hectic. "I think we'll go now," he said, "but we won't tell anybody what happened here tonight, all right?"

"Not that anybody'd believe us."

Sam gave Scott a sideways glance. "Want to go back to my place?"

"Yeah!" Scott leapt up from the chair, crowding close to Sam. "For sure."

"Gonna play some more X-Box, boys?" Steve teased, resting his cheek on Bucky's hair, and Bucky snorted beneath him.

"You got the X part right, anyway."

Flipping Bucky off with none of his usual fervor, Sam headed for the door, followed closely by Scott. "I'll text you tomorrow, Rogers."

Then they were gone, and Bucky gazed up at Steve with sleepy eyes full of stars. "You're incredible."

Steve kissed him, their lips clinging together for an instant. "That was crazy. I can't believe we did it."

"No regrets?"

"Fuck, no."

They grinned stupidly at each other. "I love you, you kinky motherfucker," Bucky murmured, threading his fingers through Steve's short, sweaty hair. "I can't wait to hear your next idea."

"Right now, all I want is you, bed, and another couple rounds."

**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are recommended by nine out of ten dentists!


End file.
